Episode 2-155
Summary Lorraine recalls her first meeting with Asha. The professor is amazed at this new girl's fast and accurate math calculations, and offers to be her benefactor in providing funding and connections to help her go even further toward her goals. Asha says that her dream is to become a very strong magician. Lorraine decides that a student like her would be very rewarding to teach, and shakes her new student's hand. In the present, Asha attempts to hit her with a hoti marut spell, but Lorraine successfully shields herself with hoti brahma. Lorraine is very confused about what Asha is doing now and what she did to Saha, and tells herself to stay calm so that she can calculate. Asha recalls Lorraine explaining the two ways to get around a hoti brahma wall: cut away space itself using bhavati marut even though its speed is slow, or cast bhavati indra, which targets all living beings with blood within range of the spell, and kills any pure-blood human without Indra magic resistance. Back in the present, Asha chooses the latter and shocks Lorraine before she can complete a spell. Asha notices strands of electricity flowing towards a door off to the side. She remembers Lorraine explaining that unexpected directions in the flow indicate that something else, possibly a hidden enemy, was also struck by the spell. Asha walks to the door, opens it, and finds Brilith, who was obviously hit. She asks Asha why she would do something like this, but Asha simply closes the door on her as she protests. In a flashback, Brilith and Asha are having a picnic. Brilith tells Asha how amazing she is, but is unable to understand how her friend obtained her abilities; in spite of Brilith's own hard work, she hardly even compares. Asha tells her that she has only walked the path of light, so she would be unable to understand all the work Asha had to do. The resulting distress causes Brilith's vigor to plummet, and the Death barrier shuts down. Temple magicians wake up Claude and inform him that the barrier maintained by Agni has deactivated, and suggest that he should prepare to use bhavati yama in case of an invasion. Claude says not to worry about it since the suras no longer have any reason to attack the city, and asks where Laila is. They tell him that she left the Darkness barrier to the priest candidates so she can attempt to use summoning magic. This alarms Claude. Laila sits alone on her bed, with her mask off, and utters the summoning spell for Chandra. Currygom's comment Chandra is that Chandra from the hoti chandra spell. Idha Etu is a summoning spell. I thought that you might have forgotten it from back in Season 1... Afterword * (thumbnail - smiling young Asha): From now on, the story will continue to go BOOM... But I can't go BOOM at the same time, so I'll try to write my afterwords calmly. * (Asha attacking Lorraine): bhavati marut cuts into space, so putting obstacles in between is meaningless. But hoti marut can be blocked by an obstacle between the caster and the target. Normally it targets a living creature and damages it, but it slightly broke the hoti brahma wall as well. Regarding the logic behind what gets blocked by hoti brahma... Maybe that will be explained later... * In addition... Leez blocked hoti marut by shutting the door (Ep.100). * (panel from Ep.100 - Leez attacked with hoti marut, then bhavati indra): Here's the scene from Ep.100 again. It was comedic only because the target was Leez. In fact, a normal person would've died 100 times over. * (shocked Brilith): Brilith's body alone, of course, cannot withstand Indra magic. The power of her (expensive) blue priest outfit is finally showing its worth... * (Laila calling Chandra): We saw Laila take off her mask a couple of times already... but it's so well-known, and sometimes seems like her real face. 2-155 offering support.png|star student 2-155 zap.png|deadly student 2-155 picnic.png|good friend 2-155 brilith in shock.png|deadly friend Notes * Even without Currygom's confirmation in her afterword of how Brilith survived Asha's bhavati indra, you could still deduce the reason from Lorraine's explanation that the spell "kills any pure-blood human without Indra magic resistance". * Agni's power as a summoned god is dependent on Brilith's vigor. (Some fans refer to Brilith as "Agni's battery".) When her vigor drops very low, Agni is unable to maintain the Death barrier or do much of anything else. * We earlier saw Brilith explain the Idha Etu spell. She later used it to summon Agni a second time near the end of Season 1. * Currygom mentioned that Laila has removed her mask before, but each time we never see her entire face in detail. * Many fans were upset that Asha tried to kill Lorraine, but she had a reason: Show/Hide Spoiler It is later revealed that Visnu instructed Asha to "kill his fiancée" right away if she kills the Priest of Light. We learn in the next episode that Lorraine survived. The consequence of Asha's failure to kill Lorraine is also revealed later. Affection for my characters Recently I wrote the afterword objectively (calmly), and some commentors stated that I don't have any love for my characters, and asked how I could possibly be so indifferent... I'm here to say that's not the case. When A does something bad to B, if I write an emotional afterword about B, then it looks like I only cherish B and hate A. If I write something about a special character and show any biased affection, it creates too much of a misunderstanding, and there are going to be those whose view is obscured by it. As one example, when there's a scene where Leez isn't all that pretty, I always mention that I like Leez (in a similar vein as I do for Ran whenever he has an unattractive scene...) No matter what I do, many of you tell me that I show too much favoritism towards Leez... If Leez is having a good moment, you say that I'm showing favoritism and this is why things are going her way... If Leez is having a bad moment, you say that I'm showing favoritism and making you feel sympathy for her... No matter what, it ends with fans saying that I show too much favoritism towards her... *sob* T_T T_T If I want to avoid any and all misunderstanding, it would be best if I didn't write any afterwords or blog posts. But I just can't stop writing the afterwords since I've been doing them from the beginning, and now I don't say as much in them because of misunderstandings and being told that I don't have any affection for my characters. I created this story, and I feel sorry for any character who dies, and there is still a lot to say about the character. But I think I should just keep it to myself. When I do this, please don't think that I don't feel any love for my characters. T_T Thank you. Have a nice Chuseok. The next episode is not a hiatus episode. It's not another Goo Bera episode. It's going to be a normal Episode 2-156. References